Who was Dick Grayson Before he was Robin
by Sobiha326
Summary: This is the story of who Dick Grayson was before Batman met him. rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Asylum City**

**I don't own Young Justice**

Asylum City, the only city on earth more crime ridden than Gotham. The reason for this is that one there are no super heroes and two the police force was tossed out years ago. Crime is the way of life here. The only rule is that in order to be respected as a citizen if you're born here is that you have to fight to survive living on the street from the time you're three (youngest possible age to be dropped off on the street) or nine (oldest possible age to be dropped off on the street) till the time you're twenty. The history of this city isn't pretty, but in all that history there's only one kid who was thrown out on the street at three and that kid is Richard Dyle. This is the story of how Richard Dyle went from being a helpless kid on the streets of Asylum City to being the Dick Grayson we know as Robin, the Boy Wonder of Gotham City and sidekick to Batman, The Dark Knight.

**Don't get mad. I know that every single Dick Grayson(Robin) fan will be trying to hit me with the fact that this isn't Dick's back story. I know that already. This is just my imagination going wild with the fact that we don't know anything about Dick until he's nine and he becomes Robin after his parents were killed. **

**The reason I did this as a Young Justice fanfic is that it's my favorite show with Robin in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Richard Dyle**

**I don't own Young Justice**

My name is Richard Dyle. My mom, Ruby Dyle, dad, Daniel Dyle, older sister, Megan Dyle, and older brother, Conner Dyle, are the biggest crime lords in the city. Because of this, they're pretty much in charge of what happens here. I'm the only person in my family who doesn't like the way things are here. Because of this my parents threw me out on the street two days ago, on my third birthday. Now I have to fight to survive. I'm the only kid in the whole, ugly history of this city to be thrown out at three, and the only one that never received the "How to Survive on the Streets" talk and lessons from my parents. Needless to say, my whole family hates me. That's why they threw me out as soon as they were able.

Jump Forward

It's been almost a year since I was dropped on the streets. The only reasons I haven't been killed yet are one, I know the streets like the back of my hand; two, I can hold my own in a fight; and three, I have three friends: Jessica Bindy age 13, Rachel Matin age 10, and Damian Flun age 6. The four of us form a group known as the Rebels. All we do is hide and when we run into the villains, we make sure they know we're here to stay, but still I wish there was more we could do to change our situation. I met Jessica, Rachel, and Damian two weeks ago. It was one of the rare times I accidentally ran into the villains. They were beating on me so bad I actually thought they were going to kill me. Then out of nowhere they just started fighting the villains and defending me. Jessica is a slightly tanned blonde with beautiful hazel eyes. Rachel is an African- American with shimmering brown eyes. Damian looks exactly like me except for his eyes; they are such a brilliant shade of green that they look like emeralds. If you didn't know any better, you'd swear that Damian and I are siblings. Even though they managed to rescue me, the villains gained a small victory: the attack was so sudden and brutal that I didn't have time to prepare. Because of this, sometime before Jessica, Rachel, and Damian showed up, they managed to damage my left leg giving me a permanent limp. Tomorrow will mark the end of my first year on the streets. Maybe there's something more the Rebels can do to change the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Jessica Bindy**

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Chapter four will be the last boring chapter. These first four chapters and the prologue are just stage setters so you know what's going on. **

**If you are going to post an "I hate it." review, than give me a reason so I know what I'm doing that you don't like. But if your reason is simply because it's not Dick's real back story, then I won't pay any attention to that because I acknowledged that fact in the prologue. **

My parents are the second biggest drug dealers in the whole city. The only bigger drug dealer is Conner Dyle. I hate the fact that crime is a way of life here. I was thrown on the street at nine my parents may have hated my opinions on things, but they didn't hate me. I considered it just dumb luck when I met up with Rachel, Damian, and just recently Richard, but now that I think about it, maybe there was a reason for it. I'm the oldest of the group at thirteen, but Richard is definitely the bravest and most experienced. I was the leader of our little group until we met him. Now we are making him the leader because it just seems right to have a Dyle in charge; even if he is only three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Rachel Matin**

**I don't own Young Justice**

My parents are the second biggest arms dealers in the whole city. The only bigger arms dealer is Megan Dyle. I was thrown on the streets at eight. Unlike Richard and Jessica I only started to think the city was bad after I was thrown out and actually experienced the roughness of the city first hand. I'm probably the best all-around person in the group. I'm the second best fighter (second only to Richard), the second best person at sneaking (Damian takes first place there), and the second best strategist (Jessica being the best there). When we met Richard at first, I was very skeptical of him for quite a few reasons. One, he's a Dyle. Two, he's only three. Three, He was already good at fighting even though he never learned how to. Now that I'm getting to know him better, I think that giving him the lead role is the best thing to do. I think that having a Dyle on our side has given us a huge advantage over the villains. I'm actually starting to hope for the first time since I got tossed out into the streets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Damian Flun**

**I don't own Young Justice**

My parents own the second biggest club in the whole city. Ruby and Daniel Dyle own the biggest one. I was tossed out one year ago. Until Rachel, Jessica, and I met Richard, I was the youngest in our group at six. When we met Richard, even though he's a Dyle, I never thought that he would become the leader of our group. I guess the impossible can happen. After meeting Richard, I started to hope again. Maybe there is a way we can change our city. I gotta say even though he's the youngest, Richard is probably our biggest asset. Not only is he a Dyle, but also he's the best fighter I've ever seen. I'm starting to think that we can do anything as long as we have Richard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: The Archer Appears **

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Now we start getting into the exciting stuff. I'm going to start doing POVs. One for each of the main characters per chapter, so the chapters from here on out are going to be pretty long.**

**Richard's P.O.V**

It's been a little over a year since I was thrown on the harsh streets of Asylum City. I hate hiding and only fighting when we happen to run into the villains. There has to be something more I can do.

I've heard tons of super hero stories, but until I heard about Batman and Green Arrow, I always thought that super heroes had to have super powers. Now that I know that's not the case, I think I'm going to become Asylum City's first super hero.

**Jessica's P.O.V**

I just had the most exciting experience of my life. I was gathering supplies because we were almost out when I was ambushed. I wasn't in a good position to fight, so I decided to call the others for back up. No one answered and I stared to panic. I ran until I was in an area of the city where I would have an advantage over my opponents. Right before I started to fight, an arrow came out of nowhere and knocked out the apparent leader of the group. Then a boy in a costume came out of nowhere. His costume was red with black boots, a black belt, and a black quiver. His red shirt was short sleeved with three orange stripes on it. His mask covered almost his whole face; it was all red except for black lenses that covered his eyes. He held two knives. I noticed that the knives weren't lethal, but used correctly, they could easily knock someone out.

"Run, I'll handle these low life's." he said in a voice that sounded very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to follow his orders.

"What's your name?" I asked right before I left.

"Archer." He replied in that all too familiar tone.

As I ran to our base I silently asked myself "Who is he?"

**Rachel's P.O.V**

When my phone rang and I saw that the caller was Jessica, I figured something was wrong. Even so, I couldn't offer any help to my friend. I was too busy scouting with Damian. When we were on scouting missions, it was implied that we didn't stop for any reason. I hated not being able to help. As soon as Damian and I got back to the base, I saw Jessica sitting on the big brown lounge chair in the corner.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied, "You two won't believe what happened."

"What?" I heard Damian ask excitedly.

Jessica told us how she was about to fight the villains and then being saved by a mysterious boy calling himself "Archer."

**Damian's P.O.V**

"The whole thing is a little too weird if you ask me." I heard Rachel say skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Jessica replied annoyed.

"First of all, Archer is supposed to be a super hero, but there has never been a super hero in Asylum City. Second, he didn't tell you his real name and every time we've trusted someone without knowing their real name, it's come back to bite us." Rachel said in an all too stern tone.

I can't deny she has a point. The only person we've trusted that hasn't been a mole is Richard. We've probably trusted like fifty people other than Richard.

Just as we started to argue about weather Archer was a hero or not, Richard walked into the room. I found his timing more than a little weird. I also found it weird that he didn't need to hear Jessica's story to know about Archer. He made the excuse that he overheard the whole thing. Although it's true that our base is the size of a small, one-story building, there was no logical reason for him not needing to hear the story to know what happened. Is it possible that he saw what happened, or did he have more of a direct role in her story? Either way I know that Richard's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what.


	7. Quiz Time

**Review Quiz Prologue-Chapter 5**

**I don't own young justice. **

**I know people might get mad at me for this, but one, I'm blanking on what to do for chapter 6 and two, I need to know if you guys are confused or not with the story so far. This little review quiz is my way of seeing if you guys are keeping up with me. The main reason I'm doing this now is because the story is going to get very hard to follow after chapter 6.**

**So here are the three options for chapter 6: **

**1. formally introduce the main villains.**

**2. expand more on Archer. (fighting style, who his secret ID is, etc.)**

**3. continue where the story left off in chapter 5.**

**Post the answers to the questions and which chapter idea you like best in the review. When you post the review give me a nickname or something so I can tell you how many you got right. **

**Here we go...**

What is the name of the city where this story takes place?

List the four main characters (first and last names) in order from youngest to oldest and their ages.

Who was the original leader of the Rebels?

Who is the new leader of the Rebels?

Who is the team strategist?

Who is the all-rounder?

Who is the team spy?

Who is the best fighter?

Who is saved by Archer when he first appears?

What were two rebels doing that they couldn't help the one who needed rescuing?

Who is Archer?

**Don't forget to tell me which chapter idea you like best in the review. **

**Don't get mad this will only happen when I think the story is starting to get complicated, so this might be the only review quiz.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Damian's Discovery**

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Sorry about the long wait, had major writer's block for a while, and I'm a little too busy for my own good. **

**Until we find out who Archer is, he's going to have his own P.O.V**

**Archer's P.O.V**

It didn't take long for someone to need my help. It seemed like every time I had my mask on, it was non-stop work. If I wasn't rescuing someone, I was stopping a robbery. I suppose anyone else would be tiered after one night in my shoes, but I expected as much when I decided to become a hero. I just hope no one figures out who's under the mask. I ran across the rooftops heading towards Die Alley, the worst area in the whole city. When I got there, a woman had just ripped a baby out of his mother's arms and was running away with him. I quickly readied my bow and aimed one of my arrows at the running woman. I fired and it struck here in the back causing her to launch the baby into the air. I jumped down from my perch on the roof and ran to catch the baby before it fell onto the concrete. After successfully saving the baby and returning him to his mother, I decided to head to my base take off my mask and relax as my secret ID.

**Damian's P.O.V**

I have to figure out what Richard's hiding and who Archer is. The only way to do the later or both is to follow Archer and see who's under the mask. Luckily, I spotted Archer running across the rooftops. After witnessing him rescue a baby, I followed him as he went to a small hut on top of the Mirias club. He went inside only after checking to make sure no one was following him. Lucky for me, I know how to be invisible. I followed him inside and looked around. It wasn't the coolest place I had ever been in, but it was nice. I watched with keen interest as Archer took off his mask. He turned and I could clearly see blue eyes. At first I didn't know who it was, but then Archer himself confirmed my suspicions.

"Damian, come out where I can see you," said Archer

Now I knew for sure who it was: Richard Dyle. Richard is the only person who could know that I was there. I froze for a minute because I hadn't expected him to call me out like that.

"Guess I was wrong," said Richard.

I was surprised that he second guessed himself like that. I saw him go into another small room and pressed a button. I saw the ground fall out and ropes appear. I saw him slide down the rope and land on the ground. I followed, but Richard was waiting for me when I reached the bottom of the rope.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I won't worry about it if you promise to keep everything you saw a secret." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I promise." I said sincerely.

"So, where does this tunnel lead?" I asked.

"To the Rebel base," He said plainly.

I walked side by side with Richard. Surprised that he wasn't madder at me and satisfied that I had completed both my tasks in one swoop.

**Tell me what you thought. Again, sorry for the long wait. If you knew Archer was Richard say so in the Review. I'll try to get chapter 7 up ASAP.**


End file.
